Verdades incuestionables
by LadyZalaba
Summary: ¿Hay verdades incuestionables? ¿O todo es relativo? Un pequeño Ron/Hermione durante el cuarto curso, en el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos.


**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo otro pequeño relato. Espero que les guste. Y muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito algo en el anterior. **

VERDADES INCUESTIONABLES

El agua hierve a 100º C.

La Tierra gira alrededor del Sol.

Snape, a pesar de ser profesor, era la peor persona del mundo.

Ronald Weasley adoraba a Viktor Krum.

Hermione Granger, como la alumna más aventajada de su clase, sabía que estos cuatro hechos eran incuestionables, así como también sabía a ciencia cierta y sin necesidad de demostración, que Ron (el mismo que adoraba a Krum) era un payaso, desvergonzado, inmaduro, maleducado, grosero, con la sensibilidad emocional de una cucharilla de café, que la sacaba de sus casillas. Después de cuatro años siendo su amiga, todavía había días en los que la sorprendía. Y ese había sido uno; el pelirrojo había exclamado:

-Pero Hermione, ¡si tu eres una chica! Puedes ir al baile con uno de nosotros.

-Muy agudo Ronald –contestó la castaña, preguntándose como es que siempre terminaba ayudándolo en sus tareas, cuando él demostraba tener tan alto coeficiente intelectual.

La cara del chico no tenía precio, cuando ella contestó que, aunque él había tardado cuatro años en descubrir que ella era una chica, había otros que obviamente sí se habían dado cuenta y que ya tenía pareja. Pero, mejor aún, fueron sus conjeturas sobre los posibles pretendientes, en los días que siguieron, incluso cuando él le aseguró a todo el que quisiera escuchar, que probablemente ella no iría al baile por no tener pareja. Cuan equivocado estaba el pelirrojo…

Cuando el día del baile, tras una guerra de bolas de nieve con Percy, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny y Harry, se fue a su habitación a arreglarse se sentía ansiosa. Estaba impaciente por probar la poción alisadora que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca. ¿Funcionaría? Y aunque funcionase, ¿lo haría con su enmarañado pelo?

Después de un relajante baño de espuma, utilizó la bendita poción, sorprendiéndose con los resultados, no solo había funcionado, sino que además le había dejado el pelo más brillante que había visto en su vida, ni siquiera en las revistas de moda muggles de su madre, aparecía un cabello así. Lástima que requiriera tanto trabajo…

Cuando estuvo lista para reunirse con Víktor Krum (el famoso jugador de quidditch, por el que la mitad de las chicas babeaban y al cual querían parecerse la mayoría de los chicos, incluido Ron), observó su reflejo de cuerpo entero en el espejo del baño. Una extraña de ojos brillantes le dedicó una sonrisa. Estaba irreconocible con ese lacio y brillante cabello castaño y su túnica de gala color añil, más ceñida que la túnica del uniforme, que marcaba sus bien moldeadas caderas. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos para reunirse con el chico, los alumnos se quedaban mirándola embobados y desconcertados al no reconocerla. Algunos se volvían a susurrarle algo a sus compañeros, cuando ella pasaba, pero sabía que eso sólo sería un aperitivo de lo que le esperaba, esa era una de las partes negativas de ir al baile con el chico más popular del colegio.

Víktor la recibió calurosamente, con una gran sonrisa, asegurándole que, aunque era difícil estaba más bonita que de costumbre. En ese momento no pudo evitar apreciar la diferencia entre él y el pelirrojo. Víktor era maduro, educado, caballeroso, serio, formal, todo lo contrario a su amigo. Cuando entró en el Gran Salón del brazo del búlgaro, notó que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a ellos. Víktor la miró cariñosamente, dándole ánimos para que siguiera adelante.

Mientras por todo el Gran Salón, se escuchaban susurros:

-¿Quién es esa chica tan guapa?

-Sí, esa que va con Krum.

-¿La conoces?

-¿No es Hermione Granger? –Se oyó por encima de los murmullos una voz sorprendida.

En ese momento, sus ojos marrones se encontraron con otros azules, acompañados, quizás, por la cara que más sorpresa mostraba, la de Ron, que por fin parecía plenamente consciente de que Hermione Granger era una chica, y esa noche, una muy envidiada por las mujeres y deseada por los hombres.

Tras abrir el baile junto con los demás campeones. Víktor la invitó a dar un paseo por el jardín. Cuando volvieron, fue a buscar a sus amigos, deseosa de cambiar impresiones con ellos, pero Ron hizo un comentario malintencionado sobre "confraternizar con el enemigo" y acabó huyendo a su cuarto antes de las doce, cual Cenicienta (la protagonista de un cuento muggle).

Esa noche, tumbada boca arriba en su cama, mirando al techo, Hermione pensó que no había hechos incuestionables, pues si el agua se pusiera a hervir a 80º C o fuera el Sol el que girara alrededor de la Tierra, o, de repente, Snape se convirtiera en la mejor persona del mundo, ella, Hermione Granger, no se sorprendería porque así como cierto pelirrojo maleducado, grosero, payaso, inmaduro y con la sensibilidad emocional de una cucharilla de café, la sacaba de sus casillas; cierto búlgaro, maduro, formal y caballeroso le hacía darse cuenta de que en realidad, hubiera preferido estar toda la noche en compañía del que la sacaba de sus casillas.

Seguramente, el mundo estaba patas arriba, porque unos días después, toda la adoración que Ron sentía por Krum, se había transformado en odio. ¿Por qué sería?


End file.
